


Vindictive

by Semiraimis



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Baking, Domestic Relationship, F/M, Some implied stuff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semiraimis/pseuds/Semiraimis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami and Fukawa bake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vindictive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website so I'm a bit nervous and exited. Kudos and comments are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

It all started because Byakuya Togami wanted to bond with his girlfriend.

Touko Fukawa moved into his apartment approximately one week ago. In fact, she was the one that stated they should try to bake some cookies. He would have suggested to buy store made goods, but decided that it was an opportunity to spend time with each other after a busy week at Future Foundation. 

The small kitchen was cramped, but large enough for two. Byakuya stood on one side of the kitchen, reading over the recipe one last time to ensure they had the right ingredients. Not realizing how close the two were, Touko attempted to make her way to the sink so she could wash off the excess flour on her hands. She bumped into Byakuya, and made two handprints on the back of his suit jacket.  
“What just happened?” questioned Byakuya. 

Touko couldn't help but giggle. “I may have just gotten flour on the back of your suit.” 

An annoyed Byakuya surprisingly dropped the subject, and went back to reading the instructions. Everything was going smoothly, until Byakuya ‘accidentally’ spilled the cup of milk in her hair. 

“Hey! You did that on purpose!” Touko accused.

“What are you talking about? I did no such thing,” Byakuya said in a sneering tone, failing to suppress the smug grin on his face. 

A similar incident happened later, when a blob of cookie dough was ‘magically’ dropped on top of her head.

“You are definitely doing it on purpose.” 

“I still don't know what you are talking about.”

__________________

Byakuya tried his best to wipe the flour out of his suit jacket. He eventually gave up, ditching the jacket. The smell of cookies lingered in the air, drawing him out of the bedroom.

Byakuya walked into the kitchen, and expected to see a plate of cookies lying on the counter. He looked everywhere, but couldn't spot any. “Where are the cookies?” he asked. 

She continued to dry the counter. “Since you decided to be childish and vindictive earlier, you don’t get any.”  
Touko let out a surprised yelp when she felt Byakuya’s arms encircle her waist. He brought his lips to her ear. “Is there any way I can earn some cookies?” 

His voice was quiet, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Touko smirked, and felt her face heat up.  
“Well, there are certain… favours I would like you to perform.”

He spun her around.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my writing did't make you ill. Anyways thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
